musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimi Hendrix: Live At Berkeley:Jimi Hendrix
Live at Berkeley is a posthumous live album by The Jimi Hendrix Experience released on September 16, 2003. The album documents the band's second performance at the Berkeley Community Theatre on May 30, 1970. After the Band of Gypsys split up, Jimi's manager, Michael Jeffery, wanted to reunite the original Experience. He announced the re-formation of the Experience, and set up an interview with Rolling Stone magazine (with interviewer John Burks) on March 19, 1970. Two weeks later, Jimi decided, stating that he did not want to work with bassist Noel Redding anymore. So with drummer Mitch Mitchell and bassist Billy Cox, the trio formed the new Jimi Hendrix Experience, also known as The Cry of Love, and at this particular concert pushed the boundaries with works-in-progress including embryonic versions of what would become "Straight Ahead" and "Hey Baby (New Rising Sun)". Hendrix didn't tune his guitar down a half step as he usually did at all other shows and on most of his albums. Instead, he stayed in standard tuning. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Berkeley# hide *1 Track listing *2 First Show Track Listing *3 Personnel *4 Additional Personnel *5 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Berkeley&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs were written by Jimi Hendrix, except where noted. #"Introduction" - 1:47 #"Pass It On (Straight Ahead)" - 6:58 #"Hey Baby (New Rising Sun)" - 6:07 #"Lover Man" - 2:59 #"Stone Free" – 4:08 #"Hey Joe" - 4:49 (Billy Roberts) #"I Don't Live Today" - 5:26 #"Machine Gun" - 11:22 #"Foxey Lady" - 6:30 #"The Star Spangled Banner" - 2:45 (Francis Scott Key, John Stafford Smith) #"Purple Haze" - 3:48 #"Voodoo Child (slight return)" - 10:49 First Show Track Listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Berkeley&action=edit&section=2 edit The track listing for the first show is provided below. Most of these songs have been professionally mixed and officially released previously available on digital media - either CD/DVD and laser disc, except the complete drum intro of Easy Rider. Including: "Fire" and "Message of Love" on Carlos Santana's Gut's 'n Grace label CD "Live Forever"; "Freedom", "Red House" and "Easy Ryder drum solo slightly edited" on BMG CD video cassette package "Jimi Plays Bekeley", "Red House" is now available on the West Coast Seattle Boy box set, "Easy Ryder solo complete" was also released earlier on''Band of Gypsys 2'' and cassette only; "Johnny B. Goode" on the posthumous album Hendrix in the West several other compilations; "Hear My Train A Comin'" on Rainbow Bridge and Blues; "Purple Haze" & of "Star Spangled Banner" on the "Jimi Plays Berkeley" DVD. Also a short piece of "Voodoo Chile" is available on the "Voodoo Child" DVD of the "West Coast Seattle Boy" box set. Only the songs "Foxy Lady", "Machine Gun" and "Voodoo Child (SR)" are entirely without a professionally mixed, official release. This show has not had an official, professionally mixed, release in its entirety yet, but is available complete, in much poorer quality soundboard, on the Wolfgang's Vault web site and elsewhere. #"Introduction / Tuning" - 1:01 #"Fire" - 4:08 #"Johnny B. Goode" - 4:52 #"Hear My Train A Comin'" - 11:28 #"Foxy Lady" - 4:48 #"Machine Gun" - 10:56 #"Freedom" - 5:00 #"Tuning / Red House" - 8:43 #"Message of Love" - 5:25 #"Ezy Ryder" - 7:56 #"The Star Spangled Banner" - 2:18 #"Purple Haze" - 3:46 #"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" - 12:26 (Total Time 1:22:47) Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Berkeley&action=edit&section=3 edit *Jimi Hendrix – guitar, vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Billy Cox – bass guitar Additional Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Berkeley&action=edit&section=4 edit from the Experience Hendrix LLC liner notes, 2012-July-12th *Compilation Produced by Janie L Hendrix, Eddie Kramer, & John McDermott for Experience Hendrix LLC *Original location recordings engineered by Abe Jacob at Berkeley Community Theatre, Bekeley, CA *Mixed by Eddie Kramer at: Clinton Recording Studios, New York, NY *Assistant Engineer Pete Scriba *Mastered by George Marino at Sterling Sound, New York Category:2003 albums